


another life breathing [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Black Panther (2018), grief and wisdom are sometimes intertwined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "another life breathing" by TolkienGirl."Bury me in the ocean with my ancestors who jumped from the ships, because they knew death was better than bondage." - Erik Killmonger





	another life breathing [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TolkienGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [another life breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657280) by [TolkienGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl). 



Length: 3:27  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/another%20life%20breathing.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/another%20life%20breathing%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TolkienGirl for giving me permission to record their story. Used to fill my "read with silence" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
